It is known to provide hospital beds with a variety of types of mattresses including inflatable portions. It is also known to provide hospital beds which perform functions such as the prevention/treatment of decubitus ulcers (bedsores), pulmonary rotational therapy, or percussion/vibration therapy. Additionally, it is known to use inflatable mattresses with a variety of inflatable cell/zone structures. Examples of inflatable patient supports and functions of a mattress including cell/zone structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,413 to Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,079 to Hakamiun et al., and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/567,215 to Balaton et al., which are all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
It is also known to provide an air supply device for use in providing fluid to an inflatable mattress or cushion. An example of one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,799 to Ellis et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.